Among their many applications, thermoplastic bags may be used as disposable liners for trash or refuse receptacles. The trash receptacles may be made from a rigid material like plastic or metal into which the thermoplastic bag may be placed to receive the refuse or trash. When the receptacle is full, the thermoplastic liner actually holding the trash may be removed for further disposal and replaced with a new liner.
The bags intended to be used as liners for such refuse containers may be made from low-cost, pliable or flexible thermoplastic material. The thermoplastic material may initially be in the form of a web that is processed into the finished bag. A desired characteristic of the thermoplastic web is that it has sufficient strength and toughness to avoid rupturing or puncturing as the bag is filled with refuse. It is also desirable to reduce the cost of the bag, which may be accomplished by reducing the amount of thermoplastic material used to make the bag. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a thermoplastic bag that demonstrates both improved strength or toughness characteristics while reducing the overall costs associated with the bag.